A Quantum Disturbance?
by themetaduck
Summary: Blake is outside her dorm when a strange mist fills the hallways and she thinks she sees herself. What is happening? How does it work? I get to play with the simpler rules of quantum physics -the ones most people know. You will have to think here...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here's the thing: I don't want to name any names, but someone might have forgotten to upload this story. Anyway, this is kind of a proof of concept. I don't know if this will work at all, but if it does... Then it will work I guess. That'd be cool. You may want to binge read this so you remember things that happen (its one document so you can easily scroll back up to something if you want), that'll be important. The plot still happens if you don't remember the details, but it won't be the same thing really. I'll give you a hint, there's one in the second sentence.**

Blake watched as the sun set over the cliffs of Beacon. She long since looked up from her book, _Ninja's of Love: Season 2_ , and was simply staring out into the horizon. Thinking is what she called it. Daydreaming is what Yang called it.

Either way she had been in a sort of trance ever since the sunset had started, and she showed no signs of stopping. It was just so… Beautiful sometimes. Eerily so.

Blake's vision became filled by the motion blur caused by one Ruby Rose's hand moving too quickly in front of her. It unfocused her eyes, and gave her a headache. "Blaaake. Blaaaaaaaake. Are you in there Blake?"

She attempted to refocus her vision, but found she couldn't while the hand was still in front of her. Blake caught the hand with hers, then closed her eyes briefly to recover from the veritable sensory overload. When she reopened them Ruby was laying with her head on top of Blake's book, looking up at her with wide silver eyes. "Sorry, I was kind of out of it for a while there," she replied.

"You've been doing that more often lately," Ruby said as she sat up, her head narrowly missing Blake's face in the process, "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine Ruby."

"If I wanted to know how you felt I would have asked. Are you okay Blake? Really, seriously?" Perhaps it was a little known fact that Ruby could be completely serious at times, but those who knew her, knew the face that meant it was 'serious talk' time. Her eyebrows would only slightly raise, and her nose somehow managed to make her look like less of a child. Blake wasn't sure entirely how to describe it, she was never very good with faces anyway, but she knew it when she saw it.

And this was definitely it. So Blake thought back on her leader's words, but struggled to form a response. "Blake, remember that thing we were just talking about? Yeah, you're kinda doing it again. Just a little bit." Blake smiled with the edges of her lips. Ruby had dropped the subject when she realized she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl, but the truth was Blake really didn't feel okay. She didn't know how to describe it, but she just felt an ominous presence coming from somewhere. She'd felt it for the last couple days, but just today it really came to a head.

"Aaanyway, New Year's is coming up in like a few hours, and everyone but you has been in our room partying for a while. Parties aren't really my thing, but Sun and Neptune are gonna leave pretty soon for their dorms. Curfew is different for them or something, and-" But Blake had already checked out. She stood up, completely forgetting her book, and started walking back to team RWBY's dorm. She thanked Ruby before going, but the poor girl was still in the middle of a speech she had probably planned for getting Blake back, and didn't even hear her.

Blake heard mumbling from the small girl who followed her back at a slower pace. She couldn't make out any words, but she didn't really care that much either. She needed to talk to Sun before he left. There were some things only faunus would understand, and really Sun was the only choice in that regard.

"Blake! Glad you could join us!" Yang called as Blake opened the door to her dorm. She did so slowly. Mostly because there were simply too many people in too small of a room, but she also didn't want to spook anyone who might have been doing something explicit inside. The first two people she saw inside were Yang and Weiss. If Yang was in front of her and Weiss was in the room, the it was safe to say nothing explicit was happening.

Blake didn't answer the blonde because she was immediately assaulted by Sun and Nora, each one asking a different question at the same time. Of course, Blake couldn't understand either of them, but decided she would answer with a question of her own, "Sun, I need to talk to you before you and Neptune leave."

"What? Okay, but I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soo-"

"Oh yes you were Sun," Yang yelled to the Faunus duo currently blocking the doorway her sister needed to get through.

"Fine, fine, I'll go in a few minutes. Yo Neptune, say your goodbyes. We're leaving as soon as I get back from talking with Blake," Sun turned back to face the Faunus in question, "That is unless this is less of a 'talk' and more of a-"

"That's enough Sun," Blake interrupted, mercilessly beating to death a blush and glaring at herself internally. "This could be really important. I need you to stay serious."

"Geez. Everything's always so serious with you. You need to learn to let up sometimes."

"Last time you said that I ended up snorting something that was not meant to be snorted," Blake replied with a half grin on her face.

"It was one time Blake! You're never gonna let that go are you?" Sun threw his hands up in the air, and rolled his eyes. _Really though, he should have expected that by now_.

"Come on you stupid monkey," she said now with a full smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside, "I have to talk about hormones with you."

She didn't have to look back to know just what kind of stupid grin Sun was wearing, "Oh so it is gonna be one of those-"

"LALALALALALALALALA!" Ruby plugged her ears and closed her eyes before attempting to run inside the dorm. Blake watched her out of the corner of her eye, smiling as she did. Ruby made it in on her third attempt, but was stopped and turned around by Weiss whom was talking to Neptune with a faint blush. Blake turned back around and led Sun around a few corners.

When they finally reached their resting place Sun began, "You know Blake, if you really wanted to do the…" A glare shut him down, "You know," he corrected, "then we really should be in a more private place ya know?"

"Sun this could actually be serious. You're the only other Faunus I can talk to." She didn't bother keeping her voice down. She knew for a fact that everyone in this wing except for teams RWBY and JNPR had gone home. "Something weird is happening. I don't know what it is, but all my senses are telling me something is going to happen."

"Well Blake I-"

"If you make another sex joke I swear I throw you out a window!" She wasn't smiling anymore. Neither of them were. Sun knew Blake didn't just 'get mad' like that. Last time it happened she was hunting White Fang leads, and she almost got herself killed she was so angry.

"Okay Blake. I admit, I felt something too. I mean the cows aren't laying down or anything, but it could be something." Monkeys weren't known for their senses, but all animals (even humans) could feel when something big was going to happen. The whole environment changes slightly, and all the animals change themselves to accommodate it. That kind of thing can felt by every living being within a long radius. Some people were just better equipped to notice it.

"But really Blake, it's probably nothing," Sun put his hand on Blake's shoulder, "You should go back to your team. Tell them you felt something, but don't expect anything to actually happen. It's New Year's Eve, just calm down a little and enjoy yourself."

"Goodbye Sun, and thank you," Blake said before leaving, giving him a peck on the check and a warm smile.

She passed Neptune directly after leaving, and heard the two friends talking behind her. "That was the weirdest conversation I ever had. I mean at first she was friendly, then she was mad, and then she… She-"

"Hold on Sun. Isn't that why you like her in the first place?" Neptune asked the Faunus.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it is," Blake could barely just barely hear as she walked out of ear shot. She didn't dare blush before walking into a room with Yang, but settled with a light smile.

She was about to open the door to her dorm room when she glanced to a window overlooking the Beacon cliffs. The sun had just recently set, leaving just a few long rays arching across the sky toward Beacon. It would have been pretty if not for the thick white fog descending from the sky. A layer of cloud slowly made its way down from the heavens. Within seconds Beacon was entirely surrounded by fog, the light from the sun no longer visible through the windows. Blake was entirely encased in darkness. Even with her enhanced night vision from her cat genetics, she could barely see anything. The only light coming from under the door to RWBY's dorm.

She stood there for a second, wondering what to do, but when the for phased through the window she made her choice. She turned and was about to run, but noticed the same fog coming from a window down the hall. _That's strange_ , Blake thought, _I didn't think there was a window down that way before._ She didn't have time to wonder, and she decided to get to the relative safety and comfort of her team.

Opening the door, she noticed immediately the fog through the windows on the other side of the room. Her team and team JNPR were staring out the windows, but to Blake's happy surprise, the fog did not seem to be coming through the glass veil.

"Blake!" Yang turned and yelled, making her way over to her partner for a hug, "There you are! We got worried when the fog rolled in, it's kind of spooky around now."

"Yes I'm fine. I was talking to Sun for a minute down the hall."

"Ooh, what about?"

"Actually I told him I thought something big was going to happen today, and he told me he thought the same thing. It looks like we were right," Blake replied, pointing to the window everyone was still staring out of.

"Yeah it's really crazy," Jaune said, turning around too.

"Fog shouldn't be doing this," Weiss added.

By now everyone (Weiss, Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Ren, and Pyrrha) had turned around and were again milling about the room. "I want to see it from the big window in the hallway," Ruby said.

Blake, remembering how the fog came in through the window said, "Maybe that's not the best thing to do." Everyone stared at her for a second, waiting for her to elaborate. Blake sighed, "Okay, here's the thing: When I was just out there… Some weird things happened when the fog came down. It started coming through the windows."

"Blake," Weiss started, "there's only one window in our hallway. The next one is on the other side of this wing."

"That's the other thing. I saw another window just a few doors down that way," the Faunus said, pointing with her finger the direction opposite of the window.

There were a few exasperated looks, a few, "Are you crazy"s, and even a, "Wow I didn't think the shrooms would kick in that fast." Everyone looked at Yang, "What? It's New Year's! We're supposed to celebrate."

"You spiked our food?!" Weiss grabbed the taller girl, "Why? How could you possibly think that was a good idea?"

"Duh. I already told you. It's New Year's Eve. We all need to loosen up a little bit." There was an annoyed huff, but Weiss quickly realized there was nothing she could do about it now, so she may as well deal with the current problem at hand.

"Uhh Yang? Is this where you got the Shrooms from?" Ruby asked, holding up a bag that read _Hallucinogenics Inc._ on the front. When Yang gave a nod, Ruby continued, "Cause these definitely aren't shrooms. They're tranquilizers for horses. They're just in the-"

Blake passed out.

When Blake woke back up she was treated to the sight of Pyrrha looking down at her, her long red hair falling around their faces. "Are you okay Blake?" She asked when she realized Blake was looking back up at her. jklhng about the , Ren, and Pyrrha) had turned around today, and he told me he thought the same thing-

"I feel okay. What happened to me?" She asked Pyrrha, holding her head with her hand and pushing herself up off of the floor.

"You just passed out Blake. We were worried. The others went outside when the power went out." Blake hadn't noticed that the power was out. When she looked around, she realized that the room was lit by candles and flashlights, and her friends were indeed gone. There were also stars on the ceiling. They weren't glowing in the dark, just like Blake knew they shouldn't. This was her dorm after all. On the ground in the corner were four boxes of glow sticks of various colors: blue, red, yellow, and greed. The red box was opened, but the others remained duct taped shut.

"When did they go out?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha replied, "just a few minutes ago, but they'll be back soon." As she said it, the door opened up, and revealed her team and Jaune. "Where's Ren?"

"He went to go look for Nora. She was heading to the kitchen last time we saw her," Jaune told her.

"Did you see anything interesting out there?" Blake asked the group. "Anything that might help us figure out what happened?" They shook their heads.

"But I grabbed your book!" Ruby said, cheering up, as she tossed the book to Blake.

"We also saw a dorm down the way a little bit with some light coming from under the doorway. A couple of us didn't want to interrupt them, and Ruby and Weiss were just scared," Yang said.

"We were not scared!" Weiss yelled.

"Riiight," Blake started. "I thought you guys would try to look out the window or something. Isn't that why you left?"

Yang nodded, "Yep. But there was so much fog inside and out we couldn't see a thing. So we just came back."

"Okay then. I'll go over to the other dorm, and see why they have power and we don't," Blake said as she stood up.

"You're gonna go alone?" Yang asked. Blake gave her a look, "Do you want to come?"

"Nope. I'm fine right here. Go ahead."

"Thought so." Blake started toward the door, putting her book down on her bunk, and opened it. Outside, the fog was still everywhere, and it was still difficult to see anything. The only source of light came from a dorm down the hall a little bit. As she walked toward it she felt a strange sense of Déjà vu. Feeling the wall to her right, she felt a window. Using the light from the door, now closer, she was able to find the pillow she had been sitting on earlier.

That was strange to her because she had thought that she'd been reading in a window on the other side of her dorm. She had noticed this window before, but wasn't sure why it was there in the first place. On the pillow though, she noticed a book. Picking it up and bringing it closer to her face, she saw that it was _Ninja's of Love: Season 1_.

 _Wasn't that the same book Ruby had brought in?_ She thought. She pocketed the book, and moved on. Finding her way to the dorm was easy since it was the only thing lit up in the corridor, but getting back to her dorm would be more difficult. Blake thought she might run her hand along the wall until she finds the door.

Blake knocked on the door, and waited as someone said, "Coming!" From the other side. A strange sense of Déjà vu overcame her again, and she hazarded a glance back to her dorm. Usually she wouldn't be able to see the door from here, but now there was a light coming from under the door.

The door opened just as she turned back. Blake didn't know what to do. Standing in the door was Ruby, her team leader. But she had been in Blake's dorm just a second ago, and Blake had just been there. How could she be over here already? And why would she be over here if Blake had already said she would go to investigate it? Blake didn't have an answer. "Blake? What did they say? Was there anyone there?" The smaller girl asked from behind the door.

"Who?" Blake said, intelligently. "I just came over here to see why this dorm had power and ours didn't, but I must have gotten turned around though."

Ruby smiled, but then her eyes widened a little, "Blake why do you have a red glow stick? Did you find that in the hallway?"

"What? No, you gave this to me…" Blake looked down to just below Ruby's neck. Hanging there was a decidedly blue glow stick. Maybe Blake didn't get turned around at all. Maybe she was just in the wrong place altogether. "Um, I have to go," Blake said, and shut the door in Ruby's face. Something wasn't right here, that was for sure.

Blake didn't run back to the other room, even with the light now under the door it would still be difficult to find, but she definitely walked quickly. Until she saw another person in the hall with her. Someone wearing a dark color, and a blue glow stick. Blake happened to be as close to a master of stealth as existed in Beacon, and she was fond of using her skills in cases of doubted identity. She wasn't sure who this person was, or what they wanted, and she didn't really want to find out either, so she slowed her pace to a crawl. Blake got up against the wall, and attempted a shimmery before realizing that her glow stick was still out in the open.

While not providing enough light to see by in the fog, the glow sticks were a good way to identify a person among the clouds. Blake was also beginning to realize that the glow sticks could be used to identify which people were which, though she wasn't exactly sure what that meant yet.

A soon as she put her glow stick away in her pocket, the other person, now clearly a girl in this close proximity, puts theirs away too. Neither of them were visible at all now, but Blake still had ways of distinguishing personal features. The girl had a sharp chin like Ruby, and her eyes' tear ducts were more sharply pointed, as well as their counterparts on the other end of the girl's eye. All in all the person had a very distinctive eye. Blake knew who the girl was.

Blake wasn't sure if the other girl knew who she was so she didn't say anything, she didn't want her to know anything more than she already did if possible. At the realization of just who this person was, her heart rate quickened, her thoughts became filled with fear and misgivings, and she began to hasten her exit back to her dorm. She didn't even bother to figure out if the room she was walking into was in fact _her_ dorm, she just opened the door, and walked in, lungs struggling to do their job, and breath ragged.

"Blake? What are you doing here? I thought you were going back over to the other form?" Ruby asked. This Ruby was wearing the red glow stick so Blake decided she was the right one, the safe one.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Blake," Weiss said coming over to lay a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"You look like you got in a fight with a ghost," Yang commented.

When Blake's breath evened out she was more able to assess just what had happened to her. Her assessment: She had literally freaked herself out. She wasn't sure how this was even possible, "I… I don't know what happened, but I saw you, Ruby, at the other dorm."

Ruby answered, "But I'm right here. I haven't moved from the first time I went out."

"What's going on here?" Blake looked at them all, "Are you guys playing a prank on me or something? Cause it's not funny."

"Oh Blake, all my pranks are funny," Yang responded.

"This one is not," Blake repeated. Then she noticed the two extra people in the room. They were both in bed. In _one_ bed. Jaune and Pyrrha were snuggling up together in Blake's bed, and they were both asleep.

Yang watched Blake's gaze shift from her team to her other friends, and laughed, "Don't worry Blake, I already got pictures." In response, Blake gave a short, "I wasn't," and went back to catching her breath. Her lungs still didn't appear to be working properly, and her hands were shaking.

"Blake," Ruby stated, "What happened out there? We just saw you come to our door, then get scared and run away. Then you came back, and look like you've been in a fight for your life. What happened out there?" Ruby asked again.

"I… I don't know what happened. I went over to the other dorm, and I knocked on the door. When it opened, I saw Ruby, but she was wearing a blue glow stick, and she was surprised that I was wearing a red glow stick. So I ran."

"Now that you mention it I thought you were wearing a blue glow stick when you came to our door. I was wondering about that," Yang said.

"Yang. I don't think that was me, and I don't think I saw Ruby at the other dorm."

"Then what did we see? Shape shifters Blake? Really?" Blake didn't know.

"I think I know," Weiss said. The girl in her silence had pulled out a book from under her bed. "I've been reading up on my quantum physics, and I think I've figure it out." There was a silence as team RWBY worked through that whole sentence. Weiss was reading material on quantum physics, and she thinks she knows what's happening. _So the problem must have something to do with quantum entanglement, yes?_

"Now I know out of you don't know much about quantum physics other than the news about quantum entanglement so I'll just go over the basics of it here for you. Quantum physics is as many parts philosophical as it is theoretical, and in turn, as many parts theoretical as it is experimental. You've all heard about Shrodinger's cat?"

The three of them nodded, Ruby walked over, and woke up Pyrrha and Jaune to hear. Weiss waited for them. When they were awake and ready, she explained what had just happened, and continued, "So there is a history of things like these happening at Beacon. Well, more like a history of people saying things like these were happening. About a hundred years ago," Weiss checked her watch, "on the dot actually, something almost exactly like this happened in this wing. Two teams told about fog rolling in from the sky, and strange things happening while the fog was down. Things like these, people seeing themselves," Blake tensed, "and other people they know. I think I've figured out what's going on too."

Weiss continued, now reading directly from her book, "So there's a theory in quantum physics that whenever you make a choice, there are two universes formed. One in which you make the choice, and the other in which you take the other option. Like door one or door two. I open door one, but in another universe I open door two. Both of those universes exist at the same time."

"Okay… So you're saying that both of those universes are happening at the same time," Jaune said as he stifled a yawn.

"Kind of. Well, yes, but there's more to it than that. There's also the Shrodinger's cat situation. So you know what that is right?"

"Yeah. A guy puts a cat in a box with a. Vial of poison. If the vial breaks the cat dies, but while the box is closed, there's no way to know whether the cat's dead or not. So while the box is closed, the cat can be either dead or alive, so it's considered both."

"Wow. That was pretty good Jaune," Weiss said. Jaune blushed (Not as hard as he did when he realized he was spooning Pyrrha) and Weiss continued, "Right. So what we have here is a case of two universes, two options in the same choice, happening at the same time in the same place."

"So how does Shrodinger's cat get in?" Ruby asked. The girl had been patiently watching and listening this whole time with her head propped up on her hands.

"I'm getting to that. So when the two of us exist together, the cat is both alive and dead. We can't know which is us and which is them until we make contact. Once we make contact, the cat dies, one way or another. We've already made contact with them, so that cat is dead."

"Aww" Ruby and Yang said together.

Blake rolled her eyes, "So what you're saying is, the people over there," she pointed in the direction of the other dorm, "are us, right now, but they made a different choice earlier."

"Well that's the thing with Shrodinger. It doesn't have to be a choice they made, it could just be any one thing in there that's different from in here. The outcome would be the same if Ruby just had yellow hair instead of what she has now." Ruby absent mindedly reached up to her hair, and pulled a strand in front of her face to examine.

"Uh… Ruby you don't actually have yellow hair you know," said Jaune.

Ruby dropped the strand of hair, but didn't say anything. "Right…" Weiss continued, "So anyway, this is a perfectly normal- well it's not normal, but it's not that weird either. It's definitely happened before anyway."

"So what do we do," Pyrrha asked the group, though she was looking more toward Jaune than anyone else.

"Well I think we should go talk to the other group of us, and explain to them what we found. Anyone else?" Jaune said. When he adopted his leader voice, there weren't many people who could say no to him, especially Pyrrha, so it was a god thing he was right most of the time.

"Agreed," Blake said, eager to actually meet her other self.

"Let's go!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Wait why is there only one other gr-" Weiss tried to say, but was cut off.

Yang interrupted, "Let's do it!"

Everyone seemed eager to actually talk to their clones so Jaune thought it was a good idea to at least try. If things came to blows anyway he knew exactly what the other Jaune could do, or really what he couldn't do. He wasn't worried. So they all got up, and rushed toward the door.

Ruby was the first out, followed by Blake, and then the rest of them all piled out in an androgynous blob of huntsmen. Ruby and Blake continued down the hall quickly while the rest of their friends took their time standing up. They were by far the most driven to meet themselves. Blake because she liked learning, and this was a unique opportunity that would not come back around for many lifetimes. Ruby was her always eager self, and… Well, that might just be it. One could never be sure with that girl.

By the time the two were at the door of the "blue" dorm (the dorm that housed the versions of themselves that had blue glow sticks) the others were only halfway down the short hallway, with Jaune in tow shortly behind, but far enough that Blake had to simply believe that he was there.. Blake had become adept at navigating through the fog, but the others were not so skilled, and were constantly tripping and having to right themselves. Ruby knocked on the door. There was no answer, not even a sound coming from the room. Ruby knocked again, but still no answer. The third time Blake stopped Ruby halfway through, and took out her key. Placing the key in the doorknob, she gained entrance to the other them's room. By this time, the rest of the group had already caught up to them, and they all entered together.

What they saw inside was not what they expected. Six blue glow sticks lay on the ground along with one green one. The dorm had been torn apart. The beds had fallen to the ground, the ground was littered with school supplies and personal items, and the school supplies and personal items had been smashed to pieces. "My teddy!" Cried Yang as she dove for a lonely looking teddy bear on the ground. It was missing one eye, but looked otherwise alright.

"That's not yours Yang," Weiss said.

"Does it matter?" Jaune asked. Weiss scowled at him, "Why yes Jaune it actually does. Yang has a teddy bear just like that in our dorm down the hallway. This one is Blue Yang's teddy bear. It's missing one eye, Yang's isn't." Yang stood up, and dropped the teddy bear on the ground, evidently believing Weiss over Jaune. Blake decided that was a good choice.

"So what you're saying is… Everything here is ours… But not ours?" Ruby asked the white haired girl.

"No," Weiss said, shaking her head in annoyance.

"It's like ours, but not ours. The other people are totally different people. They just happen to share some similarities with us," Blake added.

"Ri-" Weiss started.

"So they're not totally different," Jaune said raising a finger.

"Jaune, I think they're actually right. This makes sense," Pyrrha said.

"What's the point of having you as a girlfriend if you don't agree with me?!" Jaune shouted at her. "What makes them so different, huh? So they made one different choice, but other than that they're the same right?"

The group took a step back. Yang took a step forward, "Jaune what are you doing?"

Jaune stepped toward Yang, now getting angry, "I'm just saying these 'other people' might not be as different from 'us' as you think we are," he used air quotes to accentuate his point.

To her credit, Yang didn't look angry, just confused. Even so, she shifted one foot forward, and raised her arms slightly. Whatever she was about to do though, Pyrrha was already ahead of her. The Jaune's 'girlfriend' grabbed his arm, and spun him around before putting her other arm through his face. He fell to the ground. Jaune's aura had saved him from most damage, but he was not going to get back into THAT fight. He knew he didn't have a chance.

Blake watched from the sidelines as all of this happened. She knew something was up with him since he agreed to go to the other dorm in the first place, often Jaune was just as tactical if not more so than Ruby. Heading to the other dorm was not a smart move, and Blake knew it. She still wasn't sure why exactly Ruby had agreed to the walk, but there was no time to figure it out. They all had a bigger problem awaiting them.

Blake spied the boxes of glow sticks in the corner. The red box lay unopened, but the blue one was practically ripped to shreds. It was like raccoons suddenly got into raving. The other two boxes were also still closed.

A loud bang and sounds of a struggle jarred Blake out of her own mind, and she became very aware that they weren't in their own dorm. The whole group, including Pyrrha who was currently holding Jaune in a chokehold, also seemed to notice the noise. They all looked to the door, "Quick, everyone hide!" Ruby yelled.

"You dolt! The noise came from down the hall!" Weiss slapped the back of her head.

"Oh, right," Ruby quickly corrected, "Quick! Everyone, investigate!"

The six of them rushed to the door, and each poked their heads out one at a time. When they realized all they could see were green lights, Ruby roared out another command from her steadfast breast, "Uh… I guess we should go see what's happening?"

"Come on, let's go sis," Yang dragged her sister forward, and they both started running toward the now quickly moving green lights. Through the fog there was no way to see where they were going, but they got lucky and there was nothing on the ground in front of them. The rest of the teams followed behind them.

Not far in front of them they could make out that there were five green lights, but more shapes than just five. Nine? Ten? When Blake arrived she quickly realized that there were exactly twelve people in front of them. The blue versions of themselves, and… Some other people.

The six of them stopped abruptly, then the twelve in front of them did too. Blake heard Ruby yell something, and then everyone started clambering to get into Blake's (the Red group's) dorm. There was much shouting, and many elbows being thrown. Blake caught a green glow stick in the nose before she finally pushed herself through the the door. Pyrrha was already inside, and she could feel a masculine figure pushing against her back.

As she made it farther inside the dorm, more and more people started to fill in too. She kept moving farther and farther into the room, and waited to turn around until forced to. Blake finally did turn around when she heard the door shut. She was in a room with six other people, and she couldn't be sure which people were from which dorm. In typical Blake fashion, she waited for someone else to start talking.

It took the noise in the hallway stopping before the conversation in the room started. Ruby spoke first, "So this is… Uh… a weird group…" She started. In front of Blake were Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Pyrrha. In that order they stood from left to right in a circle. No one had their glow sticks on. _I can't even be sure some of the groups had glow sticks in the first place for that matter_. If at least one thing was different between all of them, it was no stretch of the imagination that one group simply didn't open a glow stick box. They could have just been hiding with the others for some reason.

Weiss went to talk next, "So Pyrrha… Which one- which ones are you?" She glanced back in forth between the two Pyrrhas who both nervously glanced around, not making eye contact with the girl. The Pyrrha more to the right of Blake answered, "I don't know how we're supposed to classify each group, but I had a red glow stick." Blake felt glad about that, at least now she knew she had one friend she could really call a friend.

Weiss made a face quickly, but continued, "That seems the best way to do it. And Pyrrha, what about you?" She asked the Pyrrha more to the left of Blake.

"I had opened the box of blue glow sticks," Pyrrha answered. Weiss made the same face, but again quickly moved along. Blake began putting together the pieces of the puzzle in her head.

"And Weiss, where are you from?" She asked the girl.

"I had a blue glow stick when we first started," she said. Her eyes would not quite meet Blake's, though she was sure no one else would notice.

"No you didn't," Blake responded.

"What? How dare you?! Of course I did!" Weiss animated her tirade with hand motions.

"No you didn't. You wouldn't look me in the eye when you first said it, and you kept making faces when Pyrrha said who she was. You didn't like that they were red or blue. I'm willing to bet that you're from green."

Weiss shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. Yeah, me and Yang are from the green Team RWBY."

"Hey!" Yang scowled at Weiss, "Why'd you give me away?"

"It doesn't matter in the end anyway," Jaune said. "We're all pretty much the same people."

"Um… Actually that may not be true," Ruby said. "I'm from blue by the way. I think there's a little more to it than what Jaune said." When she was sure she had everyone's attention she continued, "We all started out with just one thing different right? But then that thing turned us into completely different people by now. You've all heard of the butterfly effect?" Everyone nodded, "Well that may not be true for weather, but it is true for people. What started off as one small change snowballed into a massive amount of differences. Like Green's anger."

"Hey!" Weiss and Yang said together.

"So it does matter…" Jaune surmised.

"Yes Jaune, it matters," Ruby said.

"Then I'm not gonna say where I'm from. I don't want you guys to-" Blake had felt fine up until that moment. Just like the first time she passed out.

Blake woke up in a room with stars on the ceiling. They were glowing in the dark room, the only other light coming from candles and flashlights strategically placed around it. Already something felt wrong to Blake. She had seen this before. When she woke up the first time she was here, but that already happened. Did she dream it? She must have.

This felt more real somehow. It wasn't something she could explain though, just a feeling. Before she could really think through it her team walked right through the door, just like last time. She watched them carefully, trying to find something off with them. The conversation played out the same way it did last time, and the same events happened up until they mentioned the other dorm with the lights on.

"Weiss?" Blake asked. The girl looked at her, "Do you know anything about quantum disturbances?" The black haired girl hoped to advance events by having Weiss explain things now. It worked, and they were on their way.

"Well, I think we should talk to the other group of us, and explain to them what we found. Anyone else?" Jaune asked. This was Blake's chance to change everything. The mixup that happened just before she passed out the second time didn't have to happen at all. They could just make it through the night and everything would be okay in the end.

"Wait, guys," the rest of them stopped. "I figured out how to beat Shrodinger's box." There were some confused looks, but no one said anything. "Since there are two of us, one with a live cat and one with a dead one, then the cat dies for both of us when we open it."

"Right. We already said that Blake. Are you sure you're okay?" Weiss asked her.

Blake ignored her, "So assume we have the live cat. We don't want our cat to die, and it will die if we go over there. Or assume they have the live cat, and it will die if we go over there. So the way to beat the box is by not opening it at all."

As they worked through it a smile erupted on Blake's face. She had bullshitted her way through actual science and saved her team. Ruby, who was closest to the door froze. Her eyes opened wide as the whole group turned. A knock sounded.

The door opened in in came Ren. That was a relief, but no one said anything, not even him. Blake couldn't see what they were looking at, but she knew it must have been something interesting.

As Ren walked inside the dorm she saw that he wasn't wearing a glow stick. _Oh Shit._

As Ren walked through the the door she realized that he also wasn't wearing a glow stick. "Oh Shit."

 **So yeah. That was that. I have a lot to say about this if you really want to get into it, but message me if you do. I don't want to go into it here. Thanks.**


	2. Sorry 'bout that

Hey sorry there was a problem so I added this chapter so you would see the story again. Sorry about that, but it kind of broke the story.


End file.
